For this I cannot forgive you
by Metope
Summary: "You have betrayed me one time too many, Killian." Her voice wavered and was heavy with tears. "I forgave you a lot of things, but for this..for this I cannot forgive you, not now at least." - Regina sees Emma and Hook kiss, is that the end of their relationship? And if so, will a certain archer with a Lion tattoo be there to pick up the pieces? HookedQueen vs. Outlaw Queen
1. Chapter 1

**BASED ON THE SNEAK PEEK FOR 3.05**

**For this I cannot forgive you.**

She felt as if all the air was knocked out of her when she saw them. For a moment she had hoped that he would push her away after she had pulled him into her, but he hadn't. No, quite the opposite actually; when they had parted for air for only a second it had been _him_ who reattached their lips again.

It had stopped as abruptly as it had started when the blonde turned away from him and stated that it would never happen again, that it would stay with this one time. _One time too many_, she thought.

She watched him standing there, hand raised so his fingers touched his lips. She was just about to turn around when their gazes met. She saw his eyes widening with realization but she didn't wait for him to speak or to come to her. She just turned around and marched back to the camp, hands balled up into fists. She didn't turn around, not when she heard him coming after her, not when she heard him calling her name, and not when she felt his hand on the side of her arm. She simply shrugged him off and walked back to the camp where Snow and Charming were waiting.

"Nothing." She snapped when she saw their questioning gazes and she walked to her place at the fire, her back towards the group.

"Regina, come on love. Please let me explain." She heard the pirate say when he entered the camp.

"What happened?" Snow's concerned voice sounded.

"Guys, I found more fruit." Great, that blonde slut had returned to the camp as well.

"Regina…" The pirate again.

"Hook, what is going on. Regina?" Gods, Charming had an annoying voice.

She heard footsteps coming near and then felt how she was roughly turned around by a hand and a hook. "Regina, let me talk to you."

She sent him one of her angriest glares. "Do you really want to do this hear, Hook?" She all but spat his name. "With all of the idiots here? Are you really that stupid?"

He apparently was that stupid.

"I'm sorry love, it didn't mean anything."

She snorted.

"Well it looked as if you were quite invested in what you were doing, dear."

He shook his head. "Well – "

"Yes, 'well', indeed. " She scowled.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what is going on?" She heard Snow calling from the behind Hook.

The pirate turned half around. "Nothing, nothing important."

And then something broke within her, she felt it. Nothing _important_? How dare he say that what just happened was not important! She felt the anger rise and her magic went along with it.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She bellowed as she sent him back with her magic. "How DARE you say that nothing important happened. YOU KISSED ANOTHER WOMAN, KILLIAN!"

She thought she saw the jaws of the two idiots go slack at her outburst but she didn't really notice.

"WITH _HER_, OF ALL PEOPLE TO CHEAT WITH YOU CHOSE HER!" She pointed at Emma who was staring wide eyed at the scene in front of her just like her parents who now turned their heads to look at their daughter.

"You kissed Hook?" Snow asked.

She answered before Emma could. "Yes! Yes she kissed Hook indeed! Don't look so shocked Snow. What shall I say, like mother like daughter! She's just as foul as you are! Taking what does not belong to her! Doing everything to ruin other people's lives"

"Well it isn't as if we were really having something solid at the moment, love. I didn't even really know if we still were a thing!" She directed her attention back to Hook to see to her surprise that anger was swirling in his blue eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't really find the time to talk things out between being tortured, which _you_ were partly responsible for, and finding my son back!" She yelled at him.

"There were plenty of chances." He retorted.

"Well I would think that that night on the ship together stood for something, but apparently it wasn't." She shot back.

"Hey, now let's just all calm down and – " The blonde was obviously as stupid as her parents, and probably wanted herself dead. Why else would she draw attention back to her again.

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW MISS SWAN! This is all your fault! Wasn't it enough to just take my son from me!?"

"Well I didn't know that you were a thing! No one knew!" The savior defended herself.

"No, I guess no one knew indeed. How could they, when the pirate was making one insinuating remark after the other! How could I be so stupid as to think that he would stay true to me!" She spoke in a mocking tone.

"You expected me to wait for you for over 28 years!?" The captain exclaimed, heaving his hands in the air in frustration. "I am quite sure that you didn't apply that rule to yourself, seeing as I heard word of a certain huntsman that warmed your bed during the curse."

She slapped him hard in the face. "You know as well as I do that that was because I thought you had left! After I _thought_ you had killed my mother you stayed with me for forty nights! I counted them, because despite what you told me, I was afraid that it all was a dream, that one day you would be gone. And _just_ when I started to think that maybe I was wrong, that _maybe_, just maybe this time things would go right, you left. And I was devastated, and I was devastated even more when I found out 28 years later how you betrayed me in the worst way imaginable!"

"So now I am to blame!?" He yelled.

"Yes, yes you are!"

"Don't act as if you did no wrong in this Regina! You threw me from a CLIFF and let me deal with AN UNDEATH SORCERESS!"

"But that doesn't mean that I didn't LOVE YOU!" She screamed, and finally her walls broke and the anger in her eyes made place for hurt as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

He saw the change and he changed along with it. "Regina – " His voiced was soft and low now. Tentatively he set a step towards her but she shook her head as she set a step back.

"You have betrayed me one time too many, Killian." Her voice wavered and was heavy with tears. "I know I have been wrong as well, and because of that knowledge I forgave you. I could forgive you for not killing my mother, I could forgive you indirectly being the reason my mother died, I punished you by letting you deal with Maleficent, knowing you would fight your way out of there. I could even forgive you for handing me over to Tamara and Greg, and that night on the ship, I really believed that all could be alright again. But this, _this_ Killian…_cheating_ on me with that woman, while you _know_ how much she and her family have taken from me, and how much it hurts. _That_ is something I cannot forgive…not now at least."

And with that she turned around and walked away. "I need some air." She lamely excused herself before leaving the camp, leaving behind a stunned pirate and three very shocked Charmings.

**Yeah, I don't know. This was just suddenly stuck in my head. I think I will leave it by this unless a lot of people would want me to continue (suggestions then are welcome)**

**Please let me know what you think and if I should make this more than just a One Shot?**

**x**

**Metope**


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, I wanted to let you know that I cut this story off here.

The thing is: This started out as a HookedQueen story but then I suddenly thought of Outlaw Queen and wanted to continue with that and now half of my followers is sobbing over what I did to HookedQueen and the other half is asking me to get Hook out of the way for Outlaw Queen and I just feel really uncomfortable with that.

On top of that University is horrible at the moment, I have so so so much to do and then when I am free I don't want to spend even more time behind a computer (so I draw instead but ok). So 4 running stories is just too much.

I will continue my other three stories, so for those among you who ship stablequeen check out: where do I belong, for evil charming you can read You are not alone and for HookedQueen (a happy non-destructive one) read A Bubble Bursting With Love.

I promise I will come with an Outlaw Queen story but not yet! x Metope


End file.
